Até Na Morte
by Mushi
Summary: Galu reflete tudo o que passou, depois da morte de Ernest...YAOISongfic


Olah!!! Novo fanfic.Novamente, Candidate for Goddess...eu SEI que eu tenho muitos fics pendentes, e que eu só enrolo, embromo, e continuo na mesma...mas juro que vou terminá-los, é que deu MUITA vontade de escrever outro(na verdade, outros..), e não pude resistir^^''''É um dos meus animes preferidos...e tem um dos pares yaois que eu mais AMO!Ernest X Galu, of course^^ Esse songfic se baseia nos pensamentos e nas lembranças do Galu, depois da morte do Ernest(pra quem não sabe, o Ernest morreu numa batalha, pra salvar a vida de Galu, e depois de ver esse episódio pela centésima vez, e me debulhar em lágrimas outra vez, não resisti e TIVE que fazer o fic)...pode ser que esteja meio triste, dramático...mas fiz o melhor que pude, pra tentar passar o que o Galu sentia. Plizzzz, gente, me MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS, tô tão carente-_-'''', mas pliz, digam sua opinião, seriamente, sobre o que acharam do que eu fiz(não fiquem bravos, por favor)!!!  
  
[b]Even In Death Evanescence[/b]  
  
Eu não deveria ter permitido que isso acontecesse.Foi absolutamente tudo minha culpa. Minha imprudência e falta de sentidos fez isso com você.E deveria ter te salvado. Mas não o fiz... Foi a coisa mais medonha e assustadora que me aconteceu. Ver e ouvir você sofrer...agonizar aos poucos, nas mãos do inimigo.Por minha causa.Toda minha culpa, e minha falta de sensatez.Você me alertou.Eu não te ouvi... Eu fechei os olhos para todas as verdades...e só encarei a minha raiva, minha ira...Você pediu, e implorou para que eu parasse, que tivesse atenção, e não escutasse só uma voz.A voz do ódio. Você sabe muito bem disso, não é?Melhor do que qualquer um de nós aqui, nesse inferno particular que esse lugar se tornou sem você. Sempre que te excluíam das atividades, das diversões, citando suas dificuldades em se expressar, em ser tão anti-social, e esconder-se dos olhos de todos.Contudo, você continuava firme, acreditando nas suas crenças, vigorosamente.E eu?...Eu te admirava por isso.Toda a Academia tinha receios das suas habilidades com o seu EX especial, que fazia de você singular, distinto de todos os candidatos.  
  
Mas eu fui o único que não te via por isso...Via muito mais além de uma habilidade...via o que se passava por trás dos seus abatidos olhos verdes...e você gostava.Apaixonou-se por eu ser o único privilegiado que tinha capacidade de te ouvir, de te apoiar, e te discernir por tudo que era, por um agregado de qualidades que só você tinha.Seus atributos eram incríveis, não tenha dúvida disso, você era, e continua sendo especial, exclusivo pra mim, Ern. Eu te amei, e amo, loucamente, sem a razão e explicações maiores, como alguém que me completava, em todos os sentidos.  
  
[b]"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone I see you're shadow so I know they're all wrong..."[/b]  
  
[i]"Me dê um motivo pra acreditar que você se foi, Eu vejo que você está obscurecido, então eu sei que todos eles estão errados.."[/i]  
  
Lembro-me corretamente, como se acontecesse agora.Eu te despertava no meio da madrugada, com um sorriso luminoso, pedindo pra que me acompanhasse.E você ia, surpreso e confuso, mas me seguia nas minhas loucuras, e acredite, eu o adorava por isso!Mesmo ambos sabendo que o dia seguinte seria exaustivo, e teríamos exames intermináveis á fazer, acordávamos enérgicos, prontos para colocarmos fogo na Academia,e estabelecermos uma desordem geral.Você me sorria com aqueles lábios delicados, que me guiavam ao desvario, em segredo, mas seus olhos esverdeados ainda continham uma ponta de depressão e abatimento.Você não era completamente feliz, não é?Eu compreendo, Ern..Afinal, tinha pretexto aceitável pra isso. Abríamos os compartimentos superiores só pra nós, enquanto a academia repousava no silêncio, nós, de pé, vestindo os trajes dos dormitórios, escapávamos espertamente da segurança, para olhar as estrelas, faiscando sob a noite espacial, e admirar a perfeição de nosso planeta...o último deles.Zion era estonteante sob a escuridão do espaço, se destacava entre as sombras, e a eterna solidão melancólica dos astros, cintilava mais intensamente que todos os outros.Assim como você.Você dizia que tinha uma ligação com a lua e as estrelas, não é?No princípio, achei muita graça, e dei umas boas risadas ás suas custas, Ern. Mas você estava coberto de razão, como sempre.Talvez você fosse como o Sol.Lindo, abandonado e peculiar.Fazendo parte do centro do MEU universo, fulgurando mais que tudo, deslumbrando tudo...e faiscando apenas pra mim, por mim. Mas ao contrário do Sol, você não estava sozinho.Eu estava contigo, pra tudo, todos os momentos, alegrias, fraquezas, desejos e segredos.Sob a luz do luar, e me deleitando com o seu incomum, porém particular sorriso, Ern. [i]"Por que não sorri, Ernest?" "Não tenho motivos, Galu-san."-você disse, sem desgrudar os olhos do brilho maravilhoso das estrelas, refletidas na imensidão do espaço."Mas posso fazer uma exceção...pra você."[/i] E eu amava quando você sorria assim...sob as luzes do espaço..unicamente pra mim.Essa sensação estará sempre ilustrada no meu espírito.  
  
[b]"Moonlight on the soft brown earth it leaves me to where you lay they took you away from me but now I'm taking you home..."[/b]  
  
[i]"A luz da Lua na delicada Terra marrom, isso me leva até onde você se deita, eles o levam pra longe de mim, mas agora, eu vou te levar pra casa..."[/i]  
  
Agora, enquanto toda a Academia dos pilotos imerge num silêncio mortal e cortante, meus pensamentos voam através das paredes, e dos anos.Eu me lembro impecavelmente de tudo, de todos os detalhes, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, completamente assaltado pelas saudades que sinto de você. Lembra?Era tarde da madrugada, e você despertou silenciosamente, com um sorriso debochado estampado nessa sua cara inocente...ficou lendo meus pensamentos, meus sonhos, descobrindo o meu mundo...e até mesmo meus desejos mais íntimos e profundos.Eu odiava quando vocâ fazia isso, mas parecia se divertir com a minha cara furiosa, tanto que suas risadas ressoavam pelo quarto, obrigando-me a acompanhar você. [i]"Você gosta de mim, Galu?"pude ouvir o som da sua voz suavemente penetrando nos meus pensamentos.Você, sentaod na cama, conversava dentor da minha mente, mesmo com os lábios cerrados. "Você é meu, Ernest"minha mente insistiu em pensar, embora eu escondesse minha face corada entre os lençóis, e você ria com satisfação. "Por que não gosta que Tune esteja ao meu lado?" "Baka."eu senti o rosto arder, e o escárnio se intensificar nos seus olhos cristalinos."Você sabe...não quero que ela se apaixone por você...e você por ela." "Mais do que você?" "Idiota.Você sabe que isso é impossível..." "Por que não gosta do Riorute?Principalmente quando conversamos?" "Você já sabe a resposta...e....Já não te disse que odeio que leia MEUS PENSAMENTOS, ERN!"-pensei, irado. "Não tenho culpa se pensa tão alto...."[/i] Vou ficar pra sempre perdido nesse quarto, aproveitando a doce fragrância dos seus cabelos dourados no meu travesseiro e nos lençóis da G.I.S, e o seu sorriso frágil ainda refletido na minha mente.Suas palavras, que penetravam no fundo da minha alma, pra lá ficarem, impregnadas.  
  
"Vá fazer algo, Galu...Não pode ficar aí, deitado o dia todos..."-a voz de Riorute adentrava no quarto, tirando-o dos devaneios, mas sem anima-lo pra fazer nada. "Ele não vai voltar, Rio...."-minha voz, tomada pela sofrimento parecia mais um sussurro dentro da imensidão das minhas recordações."E nem eu..." "A chefe está preocupada...você sabe que não vai adiantar ficar aí.Os Victims não esperam, e você sabe disso." "Pouco me importa" "Galu...por favor..."ele se sentou na borda da cama, me encarando, com preocupação e carinho."Ernest não ia querer te ver nesse estado...ele não se sacrificou á toa, não foi?" "Não...Por mim...ele...se foi...por minha causa..."eu sussurrei, desabafando ao garoto. "Galu, você é meu irmão, meu parceiro de time.Nem eu, nem Ernest, e ninguém aqui quer te ver desse jeito!" As cores já não são tão vivas e intensas, e nenhuma batalha é mais vencida, e todos os obstáculos perecem os mesmos.Não tenho vontade de comer, falar e....viver.Quero apenas recostar a cabeça no travesseiro e furtar todas as lembranças que você me deixou.Lembrar como éramos felizes, unidos e o quão vivamente nos amávamos. Onde raios estava minha cabeça, ao deixar você partir?  
  
[b]"I will stay away forever here with you, my love the softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on..."[/b]  
  
[i]"Eu vou ficar longe pra sempre, aqui, com você, meu amor, as suaves palavras ditas, que você me deu, até mesmo na morte, nosso amor continua..."[/i]  
  
Meu amigo, meu amante, me você confirmou isso com um sorriso igualmente contente, pulsante de felicidade, cuja qual você acabara de conhecer, junto a mim. Os outros candidatos, se incomodavam com a sua presença.Eram uns desgraçados.Feriam-te, e meu sangue fervilhava ao ver seu semblante sensível se convertendo novamente em decepção, e seus olhos brilhando, úmidos pelas lágrimas, que se obstinavam em desabar sob seu rosto alvo, perdi o senso de propósito, e provoquei uma grande confusão no refeitório, em sua defesa. "Será que é tão estúpido assim, Gareas?"-eles gritavam, provocando-me, e machucando seus sentimentos.Não pude evitar."Não vê?Ele não te contou.É um telepata.E sente e vê tudo o que você sente, com o contato físico." Não consegui segurar o susto, e minha expressão atônita, ao descobrir o seu segredo, que tanto o fazia sofrer.Compreendi toda a sua dor, e porque não se deixava relacionar com as pessoas.Porém, encontrei a verdade de uma forma não muito prazerosa.Preferia ainda ter escutado isso da sua boca, e não daqueles garotos, que insistiam em te importunar. "Pare, Galu.Lutas são proibidas"-a sua voz não perdia a serenidade, apesar de toda a tristeza que você transmitia."Você não merece perder dez pontos...ou mais" Mas eu conseguia ser abominavelmente violento algumas vezes.Ás vezes, até cruel, um pouco.Contudo, fiz questão de protegê-lo, e acabei na enfermaria, naquele dia, levado por você e Riorute.  
  
[b]"Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love, but no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love..."[/b]  
  
[i]"Alguns dizem que eu estou louco por meu amor, oh, meu amor, mas nenhuma obrigação pode me tirar do seu lado, meu amor..."[/i]  
  
Foi terrível.Me lembro daquele dia, como o pior de toda minha vida.Você havia me alertado, me lembro perfeitamente: "Não faça loucuras...Quer morrer, Galu?" Mas você não permitiria que isso acontecesse, não é, Ern? Trocou a sua vida pela minha, sem pensar duas vezes.Para me proteger das minhas próprias insanidades, você morreu.Não era pra você ter morrido!Eu devia estar no seu lugar!...Mas você não via fronteiras nem impedimentos pra proteger minha vida.Você se sacrificou em nome da minha vida mediócre, que girava em torno de você, e do meu sonho em ser piloto da Ingrid. ..Mas de uma coisa você sabe, muito bem.No instante em que você levou sua vida pra longe de mim, conseguiu levar a minha junto, Ern. Você era meu amante, meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, meu pai, minha mãe....e a pessoa mais importante em meio á essa vida nebulosa de piloto...coisa momentânea, que provavelmente termina em tragédia. Você se atirou no perigo por mim, e perdeu a própria vida.Ainda me lembro da cena, arrepiado, e apoderado pelas lágrimas, que não param de resvalar pela minha bochecha, molhando minha pele e minha roupa.Ver sua Ingrid destruída, contigo junto, foi a pior sensação que meu coração já passou.E acredite, ele ainda sangra com essa ferida, numa hemorragia dolorosamente eterna. Saí desesperado da cabine, num estado incompreensível de nervos, e todos tentaram me acalmarInutilmente.Era impossível.Eu chorava, tomado pelo pânico, pelo sentimento devastador de perder você.Pra sempre!Não!Aquele pensamento já me assolava...já levava minha respiração, meu ar, minha vida.Você, Ern. Contrariei a First.Nunca me agradou a pose arrogante dela, como se todos devêssemos alto á sua autoridade suprema e inquestionável.Mas não com você, não admitiria.Havia passado dos limites, e eu não estava em posição de contradizê-la.Os pilotos e os técnicos jaziam, parados naquele hangar maldito!Maldito seja, aquele dia! "Droga!!ERNEST!!POR QUÊ??POR QUÊ TEM QUE ME DEIXAR!?!?!"desabei no chão, socando a estrutura metálica com força, pouco me importava a dor física, era relativa.Mas a dor que agoniava meu peito parecia me torturar, me matar aos poucos. "Daremos prioridade á máquina....Arranjem outro piloto." Nunca a odiei tanto.  
  
[b]"They don't know that you can't leave me"[/b]  
  
[i]"Eles não sabem que você não pode me deixar"[/i]  
  
"Droga..."-as lágrimas não cessavam, assim como a minha dor.Meu amor ainda pulsava freneticamente, pro você, em meu coração,e você...você não estava lá.Nunca mais..-"Por que??ERNEST!!ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ VOLTAR!" Continuaram parados.Pareciam abatidos...observando a minha, a sua tragédia.Eles não tinha idéia da dimensão da minha dor.Eu e Tune estávamos em um estado parecido.Assemelhavámo-nos a vegetais...ressecando a cada dia, sem a luz do sol, sem o frescor da água límpida e reluzente de seus olhos. Chorei desesperadamente, naquele momento, chamando por você, enraivecido por ter me deixado tão depressa.Esse momento ainda me causa pavor.Como você pôde ser tão estúpido á ponto de pensar que eu poderia viver sem o seu sorriso...sem as suas perguntas, que muitas vezes me faziam refletir, sem a sua risada que ecoava sob o dormitório, me fazendo rir também, sem o seu cheiro fixado no meu corpo, sem o seu olhar...sem você.  
  
[b]"They don't hear you singing to me"[/b]  
  
[i]"Eles não escutam você cantando pra mim"[/i]  
  
Ainda vou esperar pelo momento em que sentirei novamente os seus lábios sob os meus, as suas palavras provocantes e serenas, que me faziam um efeito assolador, Ern.Mas era muito divertido e empolgante.O pouco tempo que passamos juntos, foi suficiente por milênios...não teria sido feliz de outro jeito, sem você.Dizem que não há remédio para o amor, a não ser amar mais.Se é assim..então, eu desisto.Te amo, Ernest Cocteau.Não posso evitar, e continuo esperando por você.Meu primeiro amigo, meu primeiro amor?Não era assim que você dizia?  
  
[b]"And I can't love you anymore than I do."[/b]  
  
[i]"E eu não posso te amar mais do que já te amo"[/i]  
  
=*=*=*=*=*OWARI=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
E aí?Gostou?Não?Sim?Quer descer o cacete?Bater em mim?Deveres de casa-_- '''?Qualquer coisa a mais? ME MANDA UM COMENT^^ 


End file.
